This invention relates to a dispensing carton and blank for making it, and more particularly to a carton formed from a unitary blank of paperboard, the blank provided with fold lines to define generally rectangular side, end, top closure and bottom closure panels.
The dispensing carton art is aware of a variety of such constructions, in general, but none exhibits the particular combination of features of the present invention, such as ease of opening for partial dispensing of the carton contents (typically dry particulate matter) and ease of reclosing.